A new beginning (1 part)
by 2341Lisa
Summary: Derek's mom one day said to Derek 'By now you probably realized that you are differed than others beta, but you are not an alpha eider. I think that it is time, that you know what you are...'


_Derek's mom one day said to Derek ''By now you probably realized that you are differed than others beta, but you are not an alpha eider. I think that it is time, that you know what you are...''_

Derek ran through forest and didn't look back. He didn't wanted to be captured again, but he was injured and everything hurt. After some time when he was sure that he was far enough he found a cave, it was small but big enough that he could hide inside.

Stiles sat in the kitchen when Boyd and Danny came through the door. Stiles learned a long time ago that is not wise to let couples take the shift about running the territory together because then they don't do it like they should. You could say they make out more than anything else. Stiles has eight wolves in his pack. Scott and Allison, Boyd and Erica, Isaac and Danny and of course Lydia and Jackson.

Boyd: ''Stiles there is an unknown sent in the woods. We think that we have another omega on our hands.''

Stiles: ''Typical we take care of one problem and we already have another. Why can't I have one day just for myself, eat fast food and watch bad movies.''

Danny: ''Because you are not that lucky hahaha...''

Stiles: ''Yeah yeah let's just check it out...''

Boyd: ''I will call the others.''

Everyone gathered in the woods 15 minutes later, when stiles explained what was going on. Boyd and Danny lead the way where they cached the scent. They were fallowing the sent when Stiles's eyes suddenly flashed red.

Stiles was on edge ever since he first cough the scent of the omega, but when he saw the man that was hiding in the cave, he finally realized why.

Everyone was ready for an attack, then they realized that the man was injured and unconscious. His T-shirt and pants were covered in blood they were minutes away from falling off the man. He was barefoot and was wearing a metal collar.

They were just staring at the man when Stiles said ''Scott call Deaton and tell him to come to the house so he can check on him. Boyd do you mind helping me caring him back to the house.''

Erica suddenly started complaining: ''Wait we are bringing him back to the house?''

Stiles flashed his red eyes and said: ''Yes. We. Are. Why? Do you have a good reason why _I _can't bring him to _my _house?''

Erica put her head down and said ''No.''

Even though that Stiles was their alpha he was also their friend and a lot of times he was also acting that way. So when he was flashing his red eyes and was sounded irritated, they knew that they have to obey and not argue with him.

They put him in the guest room just when Deaton came to take a look at him. Stiles was still having his eyes red when he said to his wolves ''You should leave I will call you if I need you.''

Lydia: ''You can't serious expect that we would leave you here alone with him'' she pointed her finger at the injured man.

This time Deaton kindly said to them: ''You don't have to worry about him attacking Mr. Stiles. But it would probably be wise for you to leave if I am reading Stiles's movements correctly.''

Scott confusingly asked them both: ''What do you mean? What does he mean?''

''He means that I see all of you as a treat, that you are going to take him away from me. My instincts are telling me that I should hide him away from everybody and keep him safe.'' Stiles tells them.

Everyone is quiet for some time until Iscaac says ''I don't get it. He's not even in our pack. And you are talking like you are going to attack us if we do anything to him.''

Deaton in the meantime takes care of the cuts and bruises. ''He probably would. You see this man is a special kind of a wolf and alphas really like them if I put it in a really nice and innocent way.''

Stiles: ''Just go. Please. I will call you when his state changes.''

They say ''Fine. But you better call us if there is anything new.'' And. ''You are still going to explain all of this later.''

When they all leave Deaton says to Stiles ''Looks like he's been through a lot, so you will have to be careful. I took care of his wounds and took off his collar. Someone really didn't want him to escape. For now let him sleep and call me if you have any concerns.''

''Yes. Thank you.'' Stiles tells him back.

When Derek first wakes up he notices that he is sleeping on something very soft. When he opens his eyes he sees that he is in a room then he starts panicking that he was captured again. Then the doors open and a young man steps in and tells him in a whisper. ''It's okay. You are safe here, nobody is going to hurt you.''

Stiles was downstairs when he heard that the man woke up and he runs up really fast when he hears how much the man's heart beet speed up. When he opens the door he sees how scared the man is so he whispers to him to calm him down. When he looks a little calmer he tells him ''I was making something to eat. Do you want to come with me downstairs or are you going to wait here and I will bring something to you.'' When he notices that he is listening if anyone else is in the house he says ''Don't worry is just you and me here.''

He is surprised when the man said in a whisper ''Downstairs.''

''Okay, then let's go.'' Stiles would help him but he is scared that he wouldn't like that so he does nothing. But when the man almost falls he cashes him and tells him in a soft voice ''Don't worry I won't hurt you I will just help you down the stairs, OK?''

Derek just nods. He is surprised how kind he is and he's scared that it's too good to be true. He also didn't expect that he would just fallow that man and do what he says but there is something about him that calms him down. So Derek decided that he would see what will happen, he will still have his gourd up and if is too bad he will try to escaped again. It can't be worse than there, right?

Stiles takes Derek to the kitchen, where he sits Derek at the pulter and he went around to the shove. While he cooks he asks Derek ''What is your name? You can call me Stiles.''

''It's Derek.'' He tells him quietly.

''Well nice to meet you.'' Says Stiles as he gives him food. He made him chicken soup and same pancakes.

After some time Stiles says to Derek ''I know what you are.'' When he sees that Derek froze on spot he ads quickly: ''Don't worry like I said before I won't hurt you or use you against your will.'' Derek felt like he is telling the truth, so he calms down a little. ''My mom told me about a Nuri. She was my alpha before she died, we were alone with my father, since mom left her family so she could marry my dad. But she still made sure to teach me what she knew...''

Derek wondered why did Stiles told him about his mother, maybe he thought that if he told him something that Derek would do the same, information for information. But what will Stiles really do if he answers that. Then Derek remembers that Stiles did save him and he made sure that his wounds were taken care of, he also just gave him food. Not to mention he will be able to tell if he was lying. So he answers ''Yeah… I am.''

''Wow I wasn't expecting that you would answer that.'' When Stiles sees that Derek looks up from his food he adds: ''I said that last part out loud didn't I?'' When Derek nods he just ads ''Sorry about that... Sometimes I say something that I think out loud.'' With an apologizing face. He is surprise and happy when he sees a small smile on Derek's lips.

After they are done eating Stiles takes Derek to the living room to watch a movie. While they sit on a loveseat Derek is surprised just how much he likes Stiles's presence, so he only realizes he fell asleep when he woke up having his head on Stiles's lap and he was running his fingers through Derek's hair.

''Hey, you are awake.'' Stiles says when he notices that Derek is awake. ''So tonight do you want to sleep in a guest room at would you like to sleep in my room?''

Derek doesn't looks at Stiles as he thinks about that... It is true that he likes Stiles's presence he can admit to himself that but he is still scared what is Stiles planning to do with him. So he says in ''Guest room... please.''

''Ok, come on then I will help you with stairs. We already washed you when we brought you here so we could take care of you wounds and Dr. Deaton put something on your wounds to help you heal so you should wait with shower until the morning. Okay.'' Stiles tells him while go up the stairs.

Derek knows that the last part wasn't a question but he still answers ''Okay.'' with a whisper.

Stiles brings him in the same room he was before and puts him on the bed. He says ''Goodnight.'' leaves the room and closes the door behind him.

Derek lies in the bed and watches the moon. It doesn't take him long to fall asleep again.

After Stiles takes Derek to the room he goes to his room and decides that he would really like to take a long shower. While he feels the hot water on his shoulders he thinks about everything that happened today, what he will do now but he tries not to think about how much his instinct are telling him to just go and claim Derek, the fact that Derek is hot and that he is very much Stiles's type really doesn't help much.

He stops showering when the water turns cold. While he goes for his clothes he listens to Derek's heart beet and he calms down when he figures out that he is sleeping. He gets dressed and lies in his bed, but just before he falls asleep he hears whimpers coming from Derek's room. When he gets there he sees a shivering Derek and decides that he won't just leave him like that, not to mention that his wolf hates the idea of leaving Derek.

When Derek wakes up in the morning he actually feels safe. It doesn't take him long to figure out just why is that when he notices that his back is pressed against Stiles's chest and his arm is on Derek's chest close to his heart. Derek starts panicking how they ended like that when Stiles says against his neck ''You were having a nightmare. I didn't want to leave you alone.''

Derek quietly tells him ''Sorry... And... Um... Thank you.''

Stiles smiles at him and says: ''Your welcome.'' He stands up from the bed ''Let's get some food. How does that sound? Do you have any special wishes?''

"'Maybe waffles?'' Said Derek from the bed.

''Okay, waffles it is. You can take a shower in the mean time. Then come downstairs. I will put some new clothes in the bathroom for you to wear.'' Stiles says as he leaves the room.

While Derek is in the shower he thinks why is Stiles so nice to him, why he cares so much and what will he do after he heals completely. When he comes down to the kitchen they eat and watch movies for the rest of the day. When is time for bed Stiles goes with him to the guest room and they sleep together.

The next morning at breakfast Stiles tells him ''Deaton is coming to take a look at you. I know that most of you wounds are healed but still better safe than sorry.''

When Deaton is here he takes a look at the wounds and asks him a bunch of questions. Then he asks Stiles ''You bonded with him didn't you? I can tell that you care about him and that Derek doesn't see you as a treat.'' Both of them slightly blushed at that.

Stiles answers ''Yeah I do. That's why I wanted to ask you if is safe to have pack at the same house... For all of us?''

Deaton: ''You're scared that you will attack you pack if they scare Derek?''

Derek isn't sure why would Stiles attack his pack for him, he only knows him for three days. But Stiles says ''Yeah... I am.''

Deaton gives him an answer ''I don't think you have anything to worry about as long you tell them that and explain them why. I also think that you should tell Derek because he looks confused.'' Says to him with a smile on his face.

Stiles looks at Derek and smiles than turns to Deaton and tells him ''Thank you for your help.'' He answers him with a nod and a smile.

Stiles turns to Derek again ''Would be okay with you if the pack comes over for a while?''

Derek isn't sure why he is asking him it's his pack and his house he can do whatever he wants, so he just nods.

After lunch they sit at the loveseat and wait for everyone to get here while they watch another movie. When Derek hears cars outside he gets nervous so Stiles puts his hand on his shoulder and whispers in his ear ''Don't worry they won't hurt you I won't let anyone to hurt you again.'' Derek felt like he can breathe again. But when Stiles told him ''There is something you should know I'm goanna tell them that you are an Nuri. Because I don't want to keep anything from them. Are you goanna be okay with that?'' Derek isn't really a fan of that but after they done for him they deserve to know, so he nods.

That's when they come inside. All eight of them. Stiles stands up and so does Derek but he stands behind Stiles and tries to look as small as possible. Stiles speaks first ''Guys this is Derek. Derek this is my pack Allison, Scott, Iscaac, Danny, Lydia, Jackson, Boyd and Erica.

They say ''Hello, hi, nice to meet you...'' But then the questions start ''Where is you pack?'', ''Who hurt you?'', ''Why were you wearing a collar when we found you?'', ''Did hunters do that to you?''...

Suddenly Stiles was flashing his red eyes and raising his voice ''Stop with all the questions you are freaking him out. Sit down and we will answer all of them.''

They all said ''Sorry.'' and sat down around them.

''Okay.'' Stiles said ''This is better. Now first question. Derek doesn't have a pack anymore. He was captured two years ago and was held there. I didn't ask much because Derek didn't want to talk about it and I didn't push.''

Jackson: ''What if he is faking it?''

''I don't think you can fake nightmares and panic attack and I would know because I had them.'' Stiles said as his red eyes were looking at Jackson like he dared him to argue more.

''But why capture him?'' Allison asked.

Derek spoke for the first time since the pack came here ''Because I'm different.''

''Well you sure are hot if that's what you mean.'' Erica happily said.

The girls started to giggle and agree. Then the guys started to protest ''But not hotter than we are right?'' Girls giggle even more and said ''Nope he is hotter!'' Derek smiled slightly and also blushed a little, but he hide his smile hoping nobody saw. But it was too late Stiles was already smiling back at him.

The guys were sulking but one of them said ''So why _did _they take you?''

''You guys know that there are alphas, betas and omegas right?'' Stiles started explaining and everyone said nodded. ''But there is another wolf who is really rare also special and a little bit different. It's called an Nuri.''

Iscaac asked ''Why didn't you tell us this sooner?''

''Because it didn't involve you.'' Stiles answer. ''Only a born wolf can be an Nuri and you were all bitten.''

''And what does it mean to be an Nuri?'' Boyd calmly asked.

''Nuri is a wolf who is capable of having cups with an alpha. They are always male werewolves. Some also call them breeders.''

''Wait are you trying to tell us that Derek can get pregnant and give birth.'' Scott looked really confused.

''Yeah that is exactly what I am saying.'' Stiles confirmed.

''So any alpha can in pregnant you?'' Lydia asked Derek.

Derek was surprised that she asked him. So he answered ''No. Only born potential alpha has that right.''

Scott looked confused once again. ''What does that even mean?''

''Um...'' Derek tried. ''If one of you became an alpha you couldn't do it, I wouldn't let you, but your alpha is a born werewolf and was known that he would be an alpha since he was born. At least that's what I could tell from what he told me. So he kind of has the right.''

''But just because I am a born one doesn't mean he would let me. It's not that simple.'' Stiles adds.

''So what else _do_ you need? '' Erica asks.

Stiles tells her ''Would you start dating someone just because he is a man? '' And Derek adds ''My wolf would have to accept the alpha. See if he is worthy. If my wolf side and my human side agree than that alpha has the right to claim me.''

Most of the wolves stared then just sight and said: ''This is so confusing. ''ok

Stiles smiled a little and said ''I wanted to ask you if you would be okay if I offered Derek a place in our pack?''

Derek froze at those words. What did Stiles mean by that? Is he going to use him too? Is that why he saved him?...

Stiles saw that Derek started panicking and took his hand in his and told him ''Breathe. I'm not going to use you for being an Nuri, I also won't let anyone else do it. It is true that I care about you and I want to keep you safe. If you don't want to stay then you can leave. I won't force you to stay.''

Derek was looking at Stiles and listened to his heart as he told him all that. He was telling the truth, he does care. He said ''Can... I really... stay?''

''Of course you can stay!" The pack yelled.


End file.
